Stone Man (Deathmatch)
|Items = }} Stone Man's Stage takes place among the steep crags of a high mountain peak. Outside, the rough terrain is even more difficult to navigate than Gut's Man Stage. Most of the level's more lucrative Weapons are found on them though, so get climbing! The passages that wind into the mountain are easier to climb thanks to ladders, but are no less perilous thanks to how narrow they are. Wherever you travel on Stone Man's Stage, be sure to bring plenty of navigational tools! Layout The exterior portion of Stone Man's stage is a rough square, but is fairly tight thanks to the ledges on all sides. Gemini Laser is the only pickup immediately available, but you can grab an Exit Unit and Plant Barrier on ledges to the northeast. Another ledge to the south holds a Beat Support while Rain Flush rests above a ledge to the east with a Teleporter. On the other side, Homing Sniper, Rush Coil an E-Tank and Item-1 can be seen instead. Most if not all of these can only be grabbed by good use of Item-1. A small tunnel through the south edge of the outdoor area exits on a walkway high above the ground below. Here, you can pick up Power Stone and Metal Blade at the opposite end. A ladder near the Metal Blade will then guide you to a medium-sized room with Drill Bomb that overlooks the exterior portion of the stage. The other way to get into the stage's interior is through a passage to the east of the outdoor area. You can pick up Fire Storm, a W-Tank and another Metal Blade and Item-1 before climbing one of two tall ladder into a huge cave. where you are immediately greeted with Water Wave. Two mesh walkways lead to and away from a pillar containing Magnet Missile and Hyper Bomb, the latter of which is on a tall ledge. This section ends in the previously mentioned Drill Bomb room. From here, you can also glimpse an alcove in the cave wall with the Mega Ball. This is where the teleporter from the outdoor section exits to. is on top of the mountain]] Strategy Naturally, most fights in Stone Man's stage tend to congregate in the outdoor area. Stay out of the thick of it unless you have Power Stone to smash everyone with. Otherwise, snipe with Hyper Bomb, Water Wave or Drill Bomb from the ledges. Between skirmishes, either escape with Rush Coil or Exit Unit to get health or use the Plant Barrier. Alternatively, you could also stay in the higher cave areas and defend the valuable weapons there with the Metal Blade and Magnet Missile. The overlook near the Drill Bomb is also valuable for surprise Drill and Hyper Bomb attacks. Modifications V2 to V3 replaced one Fire Storm with the Mega Ball. V3A to V3B Closed off a hole in the invisible wall above power stone that allowed players to go beyond the barriers of the map. Category:Stages Category:Mega Man 5